Mind Fields
by Hundun
Summary: Dalam rengkuh malam, Jimin akan menunggu telepon genggamnya mendering racau; menanti ia untuk kembali. [BTS - A YoonMin AU Fanfiction]
1. A Prologue

Terjerembap di ujung ruang; bersandar pada dinding solid berposter norak; terbelenggu di antara rapatan kusut varsity tua. Park Jimin, perjaka 23 tahun, sesosok kakak dari seorang adik lelaki, sahabat terbaik Kim— _badass_ —Taehyung, masih terududuk, sabar menunggu kabar, masih sabar menunggu telepon masuk dari kekasihnya. Ia tidak berharap begitu banyak—bohong, karena nyatanya ia berharap _terlalu_ banyak. Hal seperti ini acap kali terjadi diantara mereka. Sekalipun Jimin menunggu semalam suntuk, ia tahu nanti rasa sesak lah yang akan menggiringnya ke dunia khayal, bukan suara bariton Yoongi dari ujung sambungan suara.

 _"I'll call you later, bae."_ suara panas kekasihnya terakhir berkoar dari _dial tone_ bulan lalu, disambung bunyi sambungan terputus, bunyi panjang yang menyadarkan bahwa jarak hanya satu dari sekian juta hal diantara mereka yang terpisah ruang. Menyesakkan. LDR-an itu sampah, pria mungil itu mencatatnya dalam hati dengan tinta permanen.

Malam hingga fajar, rasi berganti ruang, jarum mendaki angka, dan Jimin akan selalu disiksa oleh panasnya rindu dan ketidakpastian.

 _Apa kutinggal saja? Mungkin ia sedang_ _sibuk di sana. Pasti besok ia akan_ _menelfon._

Keraguan pasti ada. Seiring dengan bulan yang meninggi, tekadnya pun luntur terbawa angin malam. Setitik gelisah akan selalu kembali, mengganggunya, menghantuinya, menemaninya.

Namun Jimin selalu percaya bahwa cinta tidak akan kalah. Cinta perlahan merayapi setiap inci indranya, merengkuh hatinya dari dalam, menguatkan tekadnya, sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya. Rindu dan kepercayaan yang meluluhkan seluruh spekulasi bodoh dalam akalnya ...

 _Oke, mungkin aku akan menunggu untuk 2 jam lagi,_

... dan Jimin akan selalu berakhir menunggu, menunggu untuk Yoongi menelfon walau kedengarannya irasional.

.

.

 **Mind Fields**

 _(promise i won't change your ways, promise i won't stay the same_ )

.

.

: Heya, Hundun di sini!

Ketika UN sudah berlalu 4 bulan lalu and i ran from my own responsibility to post sum fic, tapi hey! Aku masih hidup dan kembali di situs hitam ini. Yeah, problema bocah underage.

Fic ini akan jadi multichapter, dalam skema akan jadi 3 chappie doang (1 prolgue, 2 chap story) dan akan update dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya (dibaca: sebulan sekali). I do draw sum fanarts and _maybe_ akan mencoba untuk ngedesign cover untuk fic ini.

Dan JANGAN bahas soal comeback besok, saya bisa mati.

 _Ciao! --_ Hundun


	2. Chapter 1:: Love Birds

Terkadang Jimin merasa jengkel. Yoongi bilang ia tidak boleh menghubunginya via Skype.

"Kalau tatap muka denganmu lewat Skype sama saja omong kosong, _bae_." ujar Yoongi setengah menggerutu dalam sambungan telepon Desember tahun lalu. Yoongi tengah bertugas di Finlandia kala itu, ia tengah berurusan dengan pekerjaan _whatsoever_ -nya. Jimin sedang diserang flu berat. Suara soprannya berdalih bindeng dan Yoongi meledeknya habis-habisan (yang perlahan bertransformasi dari rengekan manja menjadi sumpah serapah).

"Oke," Jimin menghela nafas pendek. "coba berikan aku minimal tiga alasan mengapa kita tidak akan pernah berhubungan lewat Skype."

"Kau serius? Oke, pertama," Yoongi bersenandung asal, mencoba untuk berpikir (dan Jimin menemukan itu sebagai hal yang menggemaskan). "aku tidak pernah punya akun Skype dan aku tidak akan membuatnya. Itu merepotkan. Kedua, sepanjang 4 tahun ini, Skype dan perusahaanku tidak pernah punya hubungan harmonis—ya, kau paham maksudku."

"Urusan pekerjaan?" Jimin terkikik, membayangkan wajah Yoongi merenggut lucu di ujung sana. "Wah, kekasihku terdengar loyal sekali pada perusahaannya, padahal menelpon kekasihnya saja jarang!"—terkikik geli sembari menghiraukan rentetan kasar di ujung telefon—"Dan alasan yang terakhir?"

Yoongi menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan mau mendengarkannya, Park Jimin."

"Aaah~ tidak, aku mau mendengarkannya dengan sepenuh hati—"

"Tidak Jim—"

"—usus dan paru-paruku juga tidak keberatan mendengarnya, sayang!" Jimin tertawa geli setelahnya, membayangkan Yoongi tersipu, merona hingga kedua telinganya memerah. "Kumohon~"

"Aku—tunggu, tunggu sebentar,"—Yoongi mengumpat kasar dalam logat satoori—"begini, aku akan mengatakan hal yang _cheezy_ banget, jadi jangan tertawa atau aku akan membunuhmu.".

Jimin terkikik. "O ... ke? Tapi kau masih belum bisa menjamin aku akan bungkam."

Yoongi kembali mengumpat sebelum meneruskan bicaranya. " _Fuck_ —begini, anu, melihatmu secara virtual dan nyata sensasinya jauh berbeda. P-paham? Maksudku, kau terasa sangat hidup—sangat panas di alam nyata, itu alasan utama mengapa aku akan selalu merapat padamu."

Detik itu pula, Park Jimin yakin dirinya akan meleleh, ikut terbawa arus air hangat sampai antartika.

Yoongi tergagap sesaat, namun tetap melanjutkan." _Software_ sebesar Skype saja tidak mampu menterjemahkan seberapa panasnya dirimu di dunia nyata. Jelas mengapa mereka akan selalu tunduk dibawah perusahaan _software_ -ku."

Jimin tidak tahu apa Yoongi sedang bergurau atau apa, tetapi Jimin berani bersumpah ia akan mati dengan wajah tersipu jika tak lama kemudian Yoongi berteriak "YAK! KAU PASTI BARU SAJA TERTAWA!" dari ujung sambungan suara. Jimin tertawa lepas saat itu juga , tubuh mungilnya terguncang lalu terguling ke sisi kasur.

" _I miss you so much, bae_." Yoongi mengakhiri telefon hari itu dengan helaan nafas berat, melepaskan seluruh penat di bahunya.

" _I miss you more_ ..."

.

.

.

Mind Fields

 _(promise you won't change your way, promise that i won't stay the same)_

.

.

.

Banyak hal telah terjadi diantara mereka, namun terkadang Jimin masih merasa kesulitan menerjemahkan rasa sayangnya setiap kali Yoongi menghubunginya. Jimin akan hilang kendali. _Pingping_ \-- telepon masuk, Jimin hilang kendali, Jimin gugup, Yoongi menyapa, Jimin menjerit; adalah siklus yang akan selalu sama tiap kali Yoongi menelfon pada akhir malam atau awal fajar.

Untungnya, Yoongi paham betul soal posisi Jimin. Mereka memang jarang bertemu secara langsung dan itu meningkatkan kecangungan diantara keduanya kala berbicara satu sama lain. Jimin kerap kebingungan mencari topik, namun Yoongi selalu berhasil menarik keluarnya. Suara seksi Yoongi di ujung telefon selalu membuat Jimin ingin berteriak "Aku sangat merindukanmu, astaga, ayo kita kencan!"

4 September, pukul 1.30 pagi, adalah tanggal dimana Yoongi terakhir kali menghubungi Jimin. Kini kalender telah sampai pada pengujung September. Mau tak mau, Jimin mulai gencar dirundung risih.

"Ayolah, Jiminie, ia hanya sibuk!"

Sesosok pemuda berparas lukisan menemaninya senja itu. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, di dalam lindung ruang sebuah kafe retro yang di ujung gang sempit.

"Hanya sibuk," Jimin mendengus sebal, mengaduk _frapucchino_ dingin di atas meja. "Tae, ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Aku bukan cemburu, oke? Hanya cemas."

Taehyung yang masih berpakaian tipis di musim gugur menyesap kopinya cepat, memandang Jimin halus, memberi setitik afeksi untuk menenangkan sobatnya yang dirundung galau. "Kadang kau hanya terlalu egois, Jiminie. Mungkin jauh di sana Yoongi hyung sedang bergulat dengan seseorang sehingga tidak sempat menjawab teleponmu. Atau mungkin Holly sedang sakit, jadi ia tidak sempat mengabarimu. Atau mungkin Yoongi hyung sedang tidak punya pulsa—oh! Aku bisa membuat konklusi lain jika kau tidak suka konklusiku yang barusan."

"Oke, maaf," Jimin menyesap minumannya geram. Kedua alisnya berkerut dalam sementara lengannya terlipat tidak nyaman." Aku tahu aku egois."

"Astaga bukan begitu maksudku, Park Jimin!" Taehyung tertawa sampai terpingkal. Rambutnya yang di biarkan panjang bergoyang-goyang kala suara tawanya tersiar dalam ruangan. "Tapi lucu juga melihatmu galau, Jim."

Satu pukulan keras untuk Taehyung, tepat di pergelangan tangannya. "—aw! Kalu gila, kah?!"

"Membusuk saja sana dimakan lalat," Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, dibalas dengan cekikik ria dari Taehyung. Kedua pandang putra sulung Park itu menajam ketika sang sobat memandangnya geli penuh sirat jahil. "aku memanggilmu untuk membuatku merasa baikan, tetapi kau membuatku jadi lebih buruk."

"Oke, aku minta maaf, bung. Tapi, untung saja Kookie tidak tinggal jauh denganku," Taehyung menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangan, tersenyum sayu. Kedua Iris gelapnya menatap langit-langit, meredup, mengandai sesaat."Ah, aku merindukannya Kookie."

"Hah, _love birds_."

Taehyung, sahabat dekat Park Jimin, kini tengah digandrung oleh cinta yang masih belia. Jeon Jungkook, sesosok mahasiswa jurusan hukum berpostur _over_ bongsor, berhasil mengikat hati Taehyung pada pandang pertama. Mereka pasangan yang manis, begitu pikir Jimin. Yang tak terduga, ternyata Jungkook—yang notabane adik kelasnya—mengenal Yoongi. Jungkook kerap menjadi burung hantu pengantar pesan diantara Jimin dan Yoongi, dua pemuda yang tengah bercinta diputus oleh luasnya samudra.

"Oh, apa aku harus meminta Kookie untuk datang ke sini?" Taehyung melonjak dari kursinya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. "Kookie suka kue _cookies_!"

"Ha, lalu Tae suka apa? _Milk_ Tae?"

"Ih, leluconmu payah, Jim. Aku sampai bingung kenapa Yoongi Hyung masih senang mendengar candaanmu yang tidak berkualitas—satu lagi, _milk tea_ itu tidak enak."

Sang sobat lantas meraih gawai yang semula bersarang dalam rapatan cardigan tipis sewarna malam. Jemarinya menekan beberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya ia meletakannya kembali di atas meja, lantas tersenyum dan mengabarkan, "Kookie akan sampai dalam 15 menit jika tidak ada anjing lucu yang menghambatnya di tengah perjalanan."

Kemudian waktu kembali terkuras, habis ditengah percakapan yang terputus kala sesosok pemuda lainnya datang menghampiri meja. "Hai, hyungs!" seru pemuda yang jauh lebih belia dalam rona wajah yang masih segar menyebar pada lapisan pipinya. Selapis jaket denim berkancing melindungi punggungnya dari hawa dingin, sementara di baliknya bersemayam kaus putih yang tampak mulai lusuh dimakan usia. Rambutnya yang diwarnai terang membawa suasana segar diantara nuansa monoton _lounge_ kafe.

"Selamat sore, Jiminie." ledek bocah itu kemudian.

Usai tewas sesaat akibat menahan geli, Taehyung menarik kekasihnya untuk duduk berdampingan di atas sofa. Jungkook tampak tak jauh berbeda dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Jimin sendiri masih ingat jelas pertemuan mereka yang lalu, tentunya dalam rangka kembali berhubungan dengan Yoongi. Pria yang lebih belia kala itu tengah sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, namun masih sempat melayani masalah romansanya yang penuh drama.

"Pesan apapun, Kook. Nanti biar Jiminie yang bayar."

"Asyik."

"Ew, apa-apaan itu." sanggah pihak yang tersinggung dalam balut ekspresi wajah konyol. Sementara yang paling belia terkiki riang, kedua mata bulatnya sampai sipit karenanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan? Berbincang normal? Atau berencana untuk menginvasi planet mars?" Jungkook menyela bermaksud mencairkan kembali suasanya. Suaranya terdengar ramah dalam balut hawa jantan yang mengintimidasi fisiknya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Bukan keduanya," Jungkook memandang Jimin penuh afeksi. Ia meletakan tas punggungnya di atas meja, kemudian memandang Taehyung penuh. "dan aku juga tidak mau menebak."

Dan saat itu, gawai Park Jimin berdering kencang; _well shit_.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Lupakan soal seluruh cakap kosongku tahun lalu di_ prologue _, ff ini akan_ update _dalam tempo yang tidak konstan._

 _\--Regards, Hun._


End file.
